Love that I Need ( Special Eunhae's day )
by Lee Suhae
Summary: " Give me just the love that i need " - summary aneh , langsung aja dibaca :D , main pair : EUNHAE .. Mind RnR please?


Tittle : Love That I Need

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae 3

Main Pair : EunHae

Genre : Romance , yaoi

Sumarry : '' Give me just the love that I need "

**Lee Suhae -**

Hotel X, Hawaii

Donghae sedang termenung ditepi ranjang kamar hotel . Ia memeluk bantal dengan sangat erat . Seakan melampiaskan apa yang saat ini sedang ia rasakan .

Kesal .

Marah .

Ingin sekali ia memaki seseorang yang membuat dirinya menangis disiang ini . Tak mungkin . Mengingat dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa dari sosok yang selama ini ia cintai .

Hyukjae . Salah satu sahabatnya yang juga member Super Junior .

Hyukjae yang teramat ia cintai . Hyukjae yang teramat ia sayangi . Hyukjae yang selalu ia banggakan . Hyukjae yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum lebi dari siapapun . Hyukjae yang mampu membuatnya tersadar , kalau dia sudah jatuh dilubang hati milik sahabat dekatnya .

Hyukjae mengabaikannya .

Hanya itu dan membuat seorang namja manis pecinta ikan ini frustasi .

Salahkan dia yang tak bisa hidup tanpa – gummy smile – milik Hyukjae .

Salahkan dia yang selalu ingin Hyukjae memanjakannya .

Salahkan dia yang selalu ingin berdekatan dengan Hyukjae .

Salahkan dia yang mempunyai perasaan cinta terhadap Hyukjae .

Tak bisa disalahkan , cinta tak bisa memilih bukan ?

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya , menarik selimut hingga sebatas lehernya . Ia memejamkan matanya , "Hyukiie , kapan kau sadar kalau aku mencintaimu ", satu tetes air mata bergulir , membasahi pipi mulusnya .

Perasaannya saat ini sedang diambang keraguan .

Ragu , dengan apa yang saat ini ia rasakan oleh hatinya .

Cinta ?

Sahabatnya ?

Hyukjae ?

Sesama jenis ?

Sekali lagi , cinta tak bisa memilih bukan ?

Lama ia meratapi kesedihan hatinya . Tak terhitung , berapa jumlah air mata yang ia habiskan untuk hari ini . Bukan . Bukan hanya hari ini , bahkan hari-hari sebelumnya . Saat dirinya masih berada di Seoul .

Detik terus berlalu . Menit berganti dengan waktu yang lebih lama . Mungkin karena kelelahan menangis , akhirnya Donghae terlelap dengan air mata yang terus mengalir .

"Euuhh~"

Donghae mengucek matanya dan menguap dengan sangat lebar . Dia mengerjapkan matanya lucu saat terpaan sinar matahari sore mengenai matanya . Ia bangun , dan melihat kesekelilingnya .

"Belum kembali ", ucapnya saat tak ada Sungmin yang menjadi teman satu kamarnya . Ia hendak turun dari ranjang , kalau saja pintu kamar hotelnya tak terbuka .

Donghae menatap lekat namja yang kini sudah duduk disamping dirinya . Donghae mengalihkan wajahnya , saat namja itu memperhatikan perubahan raut wajahnya .

"Kau menangis ?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Anio Hyung", jawabnya bohong . Dia ingin pergi ke kamar mandi , dengan niatan ingin membasuh wajahnya . Namun , Sungmin menahan lengannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk .

"Kau kenapa ?", tanya Sungmin lagi, namun Donghae tetap menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aku tak apa Hyung ", jawab Donghae .

Sungmin menghela nafasnya , ia tahu saat ini ada yang disembunyikan oleh Donghae . Terlebih , Donghae adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa berbohong , atau mungkin tidak pandai menyembunyikan kebohongannya .

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Donghae , mau tak mau membuat Donghae menatap mata Sungmin yang kini juga menatapnya .

"Ada masalah ?"

"-"

"Donghae-ah "

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya , dan semakin mengenggam erat tangan Sungmin . Lalu , ia mengangkat wajahnya . Membuat Sungmin terkejut . Bagaimana tidak ? Air mata sudah menumpuk dipelupuk mata Donghae .

"Hyukiie sudah tak mau berdekatan denganku Hyung "

Akhirnya , ia bisa menceritakan tentang kesedihan hatinya selama beberapa hari ini . Sungmin mengelus punggung tangan Donghae , " Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja ", Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Donghae dengan ucapannya .

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya , "Aku tak tahu Hyung ", setetes air mata jatuh , dengan cepat Donghae menghapusnya . Sungminpun juga ikut menghapus air mata kesedihan itu .

"Dia sama sekali tak ada menyapaku hampir seminggu ini , bahkan , saat aku menyapanya terlebih dahulu , hhiikkss", tak tahan , satu isakan lolos terdengar . Namun Sungmin tak ingin mencegahnya atau menghentikannya .

Biarlah Donghae menumpahkan segala keresahannya selama ini . Makin disimpan , semakin tak baik , begitu pikirnya .

Donghae menatap sayu kea rah Sungmin , "Dia mengabaikanku Hyung , dia seakan menganggapku tak ada , dan itu , hhikkss", Donghae menyeka air matanya , sekaligus menghirup udara untuk dirinya bernafas . Sungguh , bercerita tentang Hyukjae yang membuatnya sakit hati , membuat paru-parunya menjadi sesak .

"Sungguh membuatku sakitt, sakitt", Donghae memukul-mukul pelan dadanya , mengibaratkan seperti itulah sakitnya . Walau ,hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari ini .

Sungmin tersenyum kecil , "Kau menyukainya ?", Donghae mengangguk , "Kau mencintainya ?", Donghae terdiam , hingga Sungmin harus bertanya ulang kepadanya .

"Kau mencintainya ?"

Donghae menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sungmin . Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya . Dia menangis dibalik sana , menangis amat keras dan pilu , dan sepertinya ia melupakan ada sosok lain dikamarnya itu .

Sungmin tersenyum kecil , "Kau mencintainya ?", lagi dan lagi Sungmin menjatuhkan pertanyaan yang sama .

"YA!AKU MENCINTAINYA HYUNG! MENCINTAINYA !"

"Lebih dari sahabat ?"

Donghae menjauhkan kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya ,"Ne, hiikkss, aku mencintainya lebih dari sahabat Hyung, lebih dari sebatas couple , hhikks, aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya , hhikksss", ujar Donghae sambil terisak hebat .

"Eh , mian nae , hmh "

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah ?", tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun masuk sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya .

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae sekilas yang kini masih berlinang air mata . Hingga pandangannya jatuh kea rah Sungmin . Bukan ia terharu atau sedih melihat salah satu Hyung kesayangannya itu menangis . Melainkan , ia harus menahan tawanya . Wajah Donghae benar-benar lucu jika seperti itu . Mata memerah , hidung memerah dan jangan lupakan isakannya yang masih terdengar .

"Donghae Hyung , kau ditunggu Hyuk Hyung di tempat kita berkumpul tadi "

"Hyukiie ?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk , "Ya , cepatlah ", Donghae mengangguk pasrah dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Awalnya ia tak mau , kalau saja Sungmin tak meyakinkannya . SIapa tahu , saat ia menemui Hyukjae ditahu kenapa Hyukjae menjauhinya .

Sepeninggal Donghae yang telah keluar , Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling melempar pandang . Sedetik kemudian , terdengar tawa yang begitu keras dari ruangan tersebut . Tawa keras dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun .

"Hahaha, ikan cengeng ", ujar Sungmin .

"Ikan babbo ", sahut Kyuhyun .

Donghae berjalan , menuju tempat terakhir mereka selesai berfhoto . Donghae menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya .

Cukup sepi . Jadi ia tak perlu susah-susah untuk melayani para elf yang ingin meminta fhoto dengannya .

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya , saat sosok yang membuat jantungnya melompat karena tak sanggup menahan detakan yang sangat cepat .

Donghae berjalan dengan sedikit lambat , dan diapun ingin berbalik kalau saja rasa penasarannya lebih besar daripada rasa takutnya .

Hyukjae melirik ke sampingnya saat melihat seseorang duduk disampingnya . Ia memandang langit sore yang begitu indah, dengan burung-burung kecil yang berterbangan disekitarnya . Dan jauh lebih indah , air laut dibawah terpaan sinar matahari senja .

Merasa diabaikan , Donghae ingin sekali menangis disini . Ia pun menarik nafas dalamnya , lalu menghembuskan secara perlahan .

Donghae memandang wajah Hyukjae dari samping , lalu ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam .

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau meminta ku kemari ?", tanya Donghae pelan dan seperti gumaman .

Hyukjae menolehkan wajanya , menatap Donghae yang kini tengah mempermainkan pasir dengan jari telunjuknya . Hyukjae harus menahan tawanya , saat melihat apa yang tengah dilukis oleh Donghae .

"**은해 "**

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia merasa kalau Donghae akan menolehkan wajahnya , apalagi setelah ia menghapus tulisan ' EUNHAE ' tersebut .

"Ada apa kau memanggilku ? ", Hyukjae memilih bungkam saat Donghae menanyai dirinya kembali . Ia ingin sekali menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Donghae dengan begitu dekat . Karna ia tahu , Donghae tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan lembut yang teramat ia suka .

Donghae berdiri , "Jika tak ada yang dibicarakan , sebaiknya aku pergi ", ujar Donghae dengan suara yang terdengar aneh . Sedikit sumbang , dan serak . Ah~ , dia tengah menahan tangisnya .

Dia berbalik , dan melangkahkan kakinya . Namun sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya .

Donghae diam sambil menatap tangan Hyukjae yang begitu erat menggenggamnya . Donghae mengangkat wajahnya , menatap pasir yang begitu indah terhampar didepan matanya .

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita sebagai sahabat "

Deg

Deg

Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya . Air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi . Jadi benar adanya , benar ternyata yang ia pikirkan beberapa hari ini .

Hyukjae sudah tak ingin bersahabat dengannya .

Pantas saja , dia selalu menghindar, pikir Donghae .

"Ya, aku mengerti , kita hanya sebatas rekan kerja tidak lebih", Donghae sudah tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya . Hingga ia menumpahkan segalanya disini . Dia tak peduli jika Hyukjae harus mendengar tangisannya .

Hyukjae diam , diapun melepaskan genggamannya dan berkata ,

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini , lelah jika harus seperti ini denganmu "

Lantas Donghae , semakin menangis dan terisak dibuatnya . Ucapan Hyukjae semakin membuatnya sakit .

Bisakah ia berharap , walau ia tak bisa memiliki Hyukjae sebagai seseorang yang beharga dihatinya setidaknya , ia masih bisa menjadi sahabatnya . Tidak . Bukankah Hyukjae sudah mengatakan kalau dia tak ingin berhubungan dengan Donghae lagi .

Donghae merasakan lututnya lemas seketika , namun ia harus kuat . Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya , berharap kalau semua ini hanyalah ' mimpi' disore hari .

Tidak .

Tidak .

Hyukjae terus saja berucap , membuat hatinya semakin tertusuk lebih dalam .

Hyukjae berbalik , menatap punggung Donghae . Ia tersenyum saat mendengar isakan Donghae semakin keras terdengar .

"Kau senangkan hubungan kita berakhir , hubungan kita seperti ini ?"

Donghae hanya diam , tak sanggup lagi kakinya melangkah .

"Kau membuatku mengerti satu hal Hae, satu hal yang membuatku muak , kau mau tahu apa ? "

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan sangat kuat .

"Aku tidak mau mendengar Hyukiie, aku tak mendengarnya ", lirih Donghae berucap . Sedih untuk didengar . Namun tidak untuk Hyukjae yang semakin memperlebar senyumannya .

"Berbaliklah ", piñta Hyukjae , dan Donghae , "Tidak, aku tak mau ", Donghae menutup mulutnya saat tangisannya itu semakin pecah .

Ia takut , jika tangisannya akan mengundan orang-orang untuk datang melihatnya . Untung saja , di area ini adalah area privasi yang sudah disewa oleh pihak menajemen . Sehingga tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh area ini .

Pantas saja sunyi .

"Berbaliklah , ku mohon Hae"

Akhirnya Donghae menyerah , ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan ,

"Hyuk , Hyukiie "

Donghae terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini . Hyukjae bersimpuh , menahan tubuhnya dengan satu kaki . Dan yang membuat air mata Donghae tidak bisa untuk berhenti keluar , Hyukjae tersenyum dengan sangat lebarnya menampilkan senyum gummy yang sangat ia sukai , juga sebuah cincin ditangannya .

" Senyummu adalah senyum yang terbaik yang pernah aku lihat , kau adalah malaikat nyata yang pernah aku temui dihidupku , kau adalah seseorang yang mampu merubah seorang Hyukjae yang playboy menjadi seseorang yang takut kehilangan cintanya . Cinta yang membuat aku berpikir, bahwa sebisa mungkin aku akan menjaga cinta tersebut "

"Kau tahu , aku muak dengan semua ini ,aku lelah Hae , lelah . Aku lelah jika harus terus menghindari perasaan cintaku yang semakin hari semakin menguat kepadamu . AKu lelah , jika aku harus berbohong , berbohong kalau aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat , dongsaeng , dan sebagai couple ku . Aku lelah "

Donghae hanya diam , tak ada kata yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk membalas pernyataan yang dilontarkan Hyukjae .

Ia terlalu senang , hingga ia tak bisa mendiskripsikannya dengan jelas . Hanya air mata yang bisa ia ungkapkan .

"Aku ", Hyukjae menjatuhkan air matanya , "Aku jatuh cinta denganmu saat kita pertama kali bertemu , saat itu , saat acara itu , aku tak berbohong . Sungguh , namun aku takut jika kau menolakku . Aku takut kehilangannya , cintamu , wajahmu , suaramu , dirimu "

Hyukjae berdiri , lalu berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang hanya beberapa langkah darinya . Ia melakukan posisi yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya , "Kau tahu , aku ingin hubungan kita bukan seperti ini . Aku ingin hubungan kita bisa seperti , halnya ini ",Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya , menata cincin yang ada ditangannya .

"Seperti cincin ini "

"Aku ingin , kita seperti ini . Dengan saling , menautkan hati kita satu sama lain . Bukan hanya itu , tapi saling menerjemahkan apa yang selama ini kita pendam "

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya , ia tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah manis Donghae yang begitu daam menatap matanya .

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ? Oh tidak , bukan itu . Kita ulang ya "

Donghae tertawa kecil ditengah air matanya , saat melihat tingkah konyol Hyukjae .

"Will you be mine ? being someone who is always there for me, until later? Menjadi seseorang yang selau ada didekatku , saat aku lelah , marah , sedih dan senang ? menjadi seseorang yang selalu mendukungku , dengan segala kelemahanku ? bersanding denganku , walau jutaan hinaan kau dapatkan ? "

"Maukah ?"

Donghae menutup mulutnya , ia mengangguk , "Aku mau Hyukiie , aku mau ", Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarnya .

Ia tarik jemari Donghae , lalu memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari manis kirinya .

"Gomawo"

Hyukjae bangkit , lalu menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya . Mengusap punggung Donghae dengan sangat erat .

"Mian haeyo telah mengabaikanmu beberapa hari ini , mian haeyo ", ujar Hyukjae sambil menatap mata Donghae , Donghae tersenyum , "Ne, tapi jangan kau lakukan lagi ", Hyukjae tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan manja Donghae .

"Tak mungkin Hae "

Merekapun saling berpelukan . Menyalurkan rasa sayang dan cinta mereka yang mereka simpan hampir beberapa tahun lamanya .

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Donghae yang sangat lembab . Ingatkan kalau dia menangis hampir beberapa kali hari ini ?

Hyukjae menyesal telah membuat Donghaenya menangis .

"Hae , saranghaeyo , jeongmal saranghaeyo "

"Nado Hyukiie"

Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya , menghapus jarak diantara keduanya . Hingga Donghae bisa merasakan nafas Hyukjae menerpa kulit wajahnya . Dan ia menutup matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Hyujae , kala ia merasakan ada sesuatu benda kenyal nan tebal berada diatas bibirnya .

Sungguh romatis . Di temani suara burung , deru ombak , dan juga langit sore yang menghantarkan matahari untuk kembali ke peraduannya .

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya dan juga untuk Donghae , saat melihat beberapa member sudah berada didepan mereka .

Ada Kangin , Siwon , Sungmin , Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan juga Shindong yang saat ini memberi tepukannya untuk kedua insane yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka .

"Maaf kan Hyung ne , telah ikut mengerjaimu , ini ide dari Hyuk-ah "

Donghae memajukan bibirnya sambil mencubit gemas pinggan Donghae . Membuat Hyukjae meringis kesakitan .

"Selamat ya untuk kalian ", ujar Siwon yang dianggukan oleh semuanya .

"You & Me te to te tsunaidara  
You & Me kaze wo kanji tsuzukete  
Hohaba wo awasete hitomi wo kawashite "

Semua member bernyanyi , menyanyikan lagu terbaru Eunhae ' Love that I Need ' . Perasaan gembira terlihat jelas disana .

Hyukjae membawa tubuh Donghae untuk menghadap ke arahnya , "U, U, U give me just the love that I need, I need, I need ", Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya .

Hyukjae menarik tubuh Donghae kedalam pelukan hangatnya .

"Aku akan menjagamu , melindungimu , dan akan selalu mencintaimu "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wahahahah, akhirnya ~

Ff ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian sahabatku , EHS dan para readers yang saya cintai .. ^^

Mind RnR please ?

Happy Eunhae's day ..


End file.
